The Devil on My Bed
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Naruto tries to be seme. Sasuke isn't going to let that happen without a fight. SasuNaru -C.


**Disclaimer: I/We do not own Naruto.**

**Note: AU**

**The Devil on My Bed**

**Oneshot**

Sasuke wondered if he had something on his face. Did he have his shirt inside out? Did he look stupid? ...No, the latter is impossible. He is Sasuke afterall. So then, why. Why was this blonde idiot avoiding him? If he was even remotely worried about Naruto losing interest in him, he might have asked. But the obsession— correction, _love_ in Naruto's eyes was still very evident whenever Sasuke purposefully brushed his shoulder against the other boy's and Naruto jumped or when the blonde squirmed beneath his stare.

He probably should have been worried. He _probably_ should have done something.

Naruto quickly ran past Sasuke, exiting the classroom with inhuman speed as the final bell rang. Sasuke just stood and stared at his lack of enjoyable company. Not that he was alone. The number of his stalkers was decent enough.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" was the chorus of fawning girls behind him.

A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he gathered his things and headed for the door, shutting the door just in time before the girls pounced on him. Where would Naruto be? At home, probably. Ichiraku ramen, maybe. But where _should_ the blonde have been, in all actuality? On a bed. Beneath Sasuke. Begging.

Sasuke mused at the thought, scaring the students of Konoha Community College with his devilish smirk.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he stepped into their dorm, kicking his shoes off to the side and searching for Naruto. "Hey! Naruto, you home?"

"I'm in here!" Aha! He finally got a decent reply. Sasuke undid the first few buttons of his uniform shirt and tossed his book bag to the couch before entering his lair. Their bedroom, he meant.

The door slammed shut behind Sasuke, sending him a mild shock. He didn't have the energy to turn around, but he didn't need to in order to recognize the arms wrapping around him. With a small smirk, Sasuke pulled on Naruto's arm, whirling him to the front. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but found himself dumbfounded on the bed with Naruto hovering dangerously above him.

"What," Sasuke began with narrowed eyes, "are you doing, Naruto?"

The blonde gave him a grin. "Just relax, Sasuke!"

Relax? _Relax?_ Relaxation wasn't an option when Sasuke's rightful position as seme was being stolen from him. _By his uke._ No. No. 'Relax' would not work.

He breathed out a sigh to calm himself, and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Now what should have happened was Naruto willfully submitting to him and taking his usual place beneath him, but much to Sasuke's annoyance, the blonde above him wasn't budging.

"Not this time." Naruto whispered, his lips brushing against the raven's jaw. The blonde slid a hand along Sasuke's hip to his waist, tracing the outline of the other boy's well-defined figure. Naruto shifted his position, sliding one leg in between Sasuke's and letting his right hand smooth over his hair. He trailed kisses from the other boy's jaw, down to his neck and as soon he reached his collar bone, Naruto lifted his head to examine Sasuke's face.

Up until that point, Naruto thought himself pretty amazing. He had a smirk and a glint of dominance in his eyes. But then, he saw Sasuke's expression.

The "You-Are-The-Biggest-Dumbass-I-Have-Ever-Seen" expression greeted Naruto instead of the expression of absolute ecstasy he was aiming for.

"This..." Naruto wavered a bit as he fidgeted beneath Sasuke's glare. "Isn't working out, is it?"

Sasuke simply shook his head. Naruto crumpled in response and fell on top of Sasuke in defeat, rolling over lazily when Sasuke's half-open shirt started to tempt him to try again. It was one thing to attempt Naruto's plan while he was sane, but he knew that if he let temptation take over, Sasuke would win the moment he even touched him.

Sasuke rolled over to his side silently, leaving his back for Naruto to stare longingly at.

"I can't believe you're taking a nap!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms exaggeratedly and moving the bed as much as he could to disrupt Sasuke's peace. "Aren't you even just _a little bit_ bothered?"

"Bothered? Yes." Sasuke answered curtly. "In the way you're thinking about? No."

Naruto rolled his eyes as another moment of silence crept between them. Well. If he couldn't take the dominant role in _that _sense, then he could at least try this move. He'd always wondered what it was like.

The blonde inched towards Sasuke slowly, this time hoping the Uchiha had already fallen into a deep sleep. Just as his shoulder touched Sasuke's back, Naruto rolled over and carefully laid his arm around Sasuke's torso, wrapping him in closer. And with even more care, as if he were deactivating a ticking time bomb, Naruto pulled his legs up to wrap into a perfect mold around Sasuke's body.

Naruto grinned once he accomplished the deed, nuzzling the back of Sasuke's neck in delight. "I win, Sasuke!" He whispered to himself triumphantly, letting himself drift off to sleep soon after.

Sasuke had an awkward feeling at the pit of his stomach as he awoke. He dreamt that Naruto had tried to take him instead of the other way around. He also dreamt that Naruto had managed to wrap Sasuke in his arms like an uke.

The raven froze. It wasn't a dream. He found himself in an uke position. And it was... It was... Not the place he should be. Sasuke pried Naruto's arms off him and tossed them back awkwardly onto the bed. How did he not notice that? How could he have slept so soundly without even knowing?

Sasuke shook his head. Correction: that would explain why he couldn't sleep properly.

He glared down at Naruto, eyes dilated in a disturbed manner, but decided not to disturb his sleep. One last chance, that's all Sasuke would give him. If Naruto decided to try to be seme one more time, he'll show him what a true seme is.

Sasuke headed for the kitchen, raiding the fridge for something decent to eat. Cursing his forced poverty from attending college with Naruto instead of carrying on the family business, Sasuke kicked the refrigerator door and retreated to the living room empty-handed. No more than a minute of channel surfing passed before Naruto was dragging himself to Sasuke's side with half-lidded eyes.

"Sasuke," said the blonde, dragging out the last syllable in a whining fashion, "why did you leave me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the slurred words but smiled as Naruto fell accordingly into his arms, like the uke he was, and returned to his sleep. With normalcy restored, Sasuke returned to channel surfing, but found the sleep-talking blonde much more interesting. Sasuke muted the TV and listened to Naruto's idiotic whines. Usually of him. Of course.

"Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, "I'll be seme one day, you'll see. Don't laugh! I'll do it. Just you wait..."

Sasuke grunted. Mmhm, the day he lets that happen is the day he decides to dress up in a fluffy black tutu, dances the Black Swan and turns into a demonic swan-human chimera.

xxx

Sasuke thought Naruto was finished with these vain attempts at being seme already. If he didn't love the blonde for his determination, he'd have smacked him by now. The raven found himself in a scarily familiar position beneath Naruto on their bed.

"Hey idiot," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him down, "if you don't stop with these tactics of yours, I'm seriously going to kick your ass."

"What? I thought you liked it!" Naruto cooed with a sly smile. "You're getting used to being under me now."

Sasuke's eye twitched at how true that statement was. It had already been three days since Naruto had started doing this and he was getting more and more familiar with Naruto's face looking down at him like this. That was a scary thought. And Sasuke would never live it down if the blonde actually succeeded in taking his position like this.

"Then, let's end it here." Sasuke grunted, pulling Naruto into a kiss. The two fought for dominance, thrashing and wrestling against each other on the bed, refusing to lose to the other in their kiss or in power.

Sasuke was getting frustrated. He was getting _really_ frustrated. So frustrated, he just wanted to get to the good part already, but a seme-seeking uke isn't fun. Now if it were a simple situation as a struggling uke who's only slightly unwilling, well then, he wouldn't mind that at all. He could've gone all out. He could've had some serious fun dominating an unwilling Naruto. But _no_, Naruto just had to make it more difficult for him.

The two were reaching their limit. They could only restrain themselves for so long before they lost themselves completely to their natural instincts. The instincts, Sasuke heartily thanked, that pushed for Uchiha dominance.

Wishing to just end it already, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arms, pinning them above his head and leaned down. The raven engaged Naruto in one last passionate kiss before letting his other hand find its way down past the boundaries set by the blonde's clothes. A hiss sounded from Naruto as the Uchiha found what he was searching for.

"Submit to me." Sasuke ordered Naruto in a low, exhausted, incredibly perfect voice.

The blonde shut his eyes, incapable of struggling out of Sasuke's hold and more than willing to lose himself in the moment. He bit his lip to prevent himself from squirming, but his body moved involuntarily with each enticing caress from Sasuke. Soft whimpers slipped past Naruto's control as Sasuke exacted his well-earned dominance over him.

"One last chance, Naruto." Sasuke whispered again. "_Submit_."

Naruto gulped, but nodded eagerly. "Okay! Okay! I submit!" Naruto whimpered hurriedly.

Sasuke licked his lips and pressed a hot kiss against Naruto's neck. "It's about time." He whispered, and the Uchiha, with all of his pent up frustration, broke free of his control, ravaging the boy beneath him without any sense of restraint. His long deserved time had come, and the power-hungry devil within the Uchiha devoured Naruto hungrily, ruthlessly, mercilessly.

But that's to be expected of a seme.

**Cookee: **Done~! Why do I feel like my best oneshots always end up on this account? OTL Anyway, this was made on Monkey's request after ranting about NaruSasu fics popping up everywhere. _We don't understand_.


End file.
